CHERUB: RUSSIA
by Mofrix
Summary: A re-done of the General, where James goes on a mission back to Russia with Kerry and trys to win her back, without dieing first.
1. Chapter 1

Thinking about her

It had been a week since James had broken up with Dana, and although in his mind he wanted to be sad, he couldn't put off the fact that maybe there wasn't anything special between them after all. His mind twirled around the fact that she had cheated on him with Michael and he had done the same with Kerry, even though it didn't last long before James stopped it. Still he did have feelings for Kerry and maybe he would be back with her one day, where there would be no more cheating, no more lies just them together.

He lay back on his bed trying to catch some sleep before tomorrow. He had been staying up late on GTA IV trying to get to level 9 online, but it was taking him forever. He began to think as he curled up in bed, after switching off the PS3, about his relationship with Kerry, I mean sure it had its bad times, but it also had memorable moments as well. Which he thought would last forever, with both of them, but since Kerry went off with Bruce, he wondered if their relationship meant anything at all to her.

He knew for a fact that trying to get back together with Kerry would be hard work, she would still be sore about all the time he cheated on her. But this time he would have to change, turn over a new leaf, to impress her. Knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance with Bruce on campus, he decided that the only way to be with her would be on a mission just the two of them. This way Bruce wouldn't be able to reach them and James would have his last chance to win Kerry back or risk Bruce kicking his ass, when the mission would be over.

James finally fell asleep, still thinking about his relationship with Kerry from the beginning to the very end where she found out about his affair with Dana. The following morning, James was met by Meryl Spencer his mission controller, who told him to meet her in the Mission Control room at 4 o'clock. This was his chance he thought, but although it was a good plan, the mission however could have its potential of being high risk and this seemed like a fault to James plan, if it would occur.

Authors note: Promise quotes in next chapter and longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission

James knocked on the door in the mission control room; he heard Meryl's voice beckoning him to come in. As James walked in, he saw Kerry sat down in a chair, their eyes both looked at each other as he walked past, but their was only a brief 'hi' between them. He took a chair and looked towards Meryl who started to explain the mission.

'Good morning James, I see you are onboard for this mission'

'Yeah,' he said

'Very good, this mission, if you choose to accept it is classified high risk and any agent who wants to withdraw is free to do so,' she explained whilst passing the documents over detailing the mission.

***Classified Mission Briefing***

For James Adams and Kerry Chang

Do NOT photocopy or make notes, this document has been equipped with a device that will set off the alarm in the building if taken outside this room.

Classified as High Risk

The mission

The mission is taking place in St Petersburg in Russia, where reports have come in of a national disturbance in certain areas of the city. The problem may be linked to gang warfare, which had been ripe in the city before but something has sparked the gangs and cause mass riots of these gangs in parts of the city. Crime has reached an all time high for the people living there and we seemed to have no further detail on what could have caused this, but suspects have been made by the police headquarters in the city. One of the suspects is wealthy man called Vladimir Gregorvitch.

Vladimir Gregorvitch

Vladimir is widely known in St Petersburg as the wealthiest man living there, born in 1958; his fortune comes from past ancestors who were once connected to royal family, before communism took over Russia. His family since then have kept their fortune by manufacturing cars, which rose in demand around the early 90s. Today his business sells thousands of cars to all over the world and now sells many sport and racing cars as well as motorbikes.

The Connection

Vladimir's connection to the sudden outburst of Gang warfare goes around his purchase of land in the city where construction is already underway. But there has been no confirmation of what he is building and huge walls now surround the perimeter of the construction site. We believe that he used the gang warfare as a distraction for his own form of terrorism. If he were to be building a missile base, then he could target the lands of America and possibly provoke a nuclear war.

Cherub's Role

Cherub has decided to send in two agents into the city St Petersburg and find out what has caused the up roar of gang warfare and what Vladimir is building in the process. The two agents will use their espionage and stealth skills to get into the construction site and will also go undercover and find out what is happening with the rival gangs. Once both objectives have been accomplished, the Cherub agents will be transported out of the city and MI5 will finish off the job of disposing Vladimir. Both objectives are critical for the whole mission to succeed, for the well being of the people of St Petersburg, But also the safety of the world as we know it.

After reading the briefing James slid the document back to Zara, so did Kerry shortly after.

'Transportation will arrive in a week, for your trip to Russia said Zara as she filed away the documents.

James and Kerry both left the room together and were unsure on what to say to each other, after the incident they had together. It was unsure if either of them would make a move, Kerry was still unsure whether to take him back after his break up with Dana. Since she would just be the girl he'd fall back on, but at the same time he still harboured feelings for her even when together with Dana.

'So Kerry, this Friday they're having this Christmas disco, in town and I was wandering if you would like to come with me to it,' He said saying in a sort of muttering way, but still loud enough for her to hear it.

Kerry seemed taken aback; since she was still with Bruce and was ready to say no when she thought how Bruce didn't really like discos and that it would probably be fun. Even if she was going with James, she would make sure he didn't take things too far.

'Sure,' she said 'It might be fun just us two going, you come around my room at seven tonight.

As Kerry walked off, James punched the air, he finally had a chance to be with Kerry again, but he had to make sure he kept quite about it though. Or Bruce would have a field day on wooping his ass.

James went back to his room for a play on the PS3 before getting ready for the disco, after playing for a while Callum and Connor came in and started playing with him as well. After an hour of playing and 15 minutes later he finally got them to leave his room, so he could get ready without them suspecting anything. He sprayed on some deodorant which gave a nice aroma. Before slipping on his arsenal T-shirt and tracksuit along with his trainers. Although it looked like he was going for a day out, everything he wore was brand new from the shops and thought it look good enough for the disco.

He went to Kerry's room at 7 o'clock and knocked on the door, Kerry went to open it and to James she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a blue short sleeve tunic top, a white ruffled mini skirt and white pump shoes to match. She quickly shut the door and went along with James to the disco.

'Wow Kerry, you look astounding,' he said

'Thanks James, you don't look too bad yourself,' she giggled Kerry felt like they were on a proper date, but she needed to get that out of her mind. They were just friends she kept telling herself.

'So why did you ask me out tonight?' Kerry asked already wondering how James was going to reply.

'Kerry I may still have feelings for you,' he said slowly picking his words 'but tonight I just want to have fun with a good friend,'

'Likewise James,' she said forgetting all about Bruce as the two of them started to flirt with each other and casually speak as well.

'Does Bruce know your going out tonight?' James asked

'No he doesn't, I didn't want him to get all psycho on us just going out as friends,'

James smiled at the thought of Bruce getting verbally lary at him, and then reached for Kerry's hand as they walked into the disco. Kerry began to blush as they walked into the disco, they both went into the middle of the disco where everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing along to the music being played. Both Kerry and James danced with some of the people their but ended up dancing with each other especially slow dancing with each other when the romance songs started playing.

After about two hours at the disco enjoying themselves, Kerry and James, left the disco and started the walk home. They held each others hands as they walk back looking at each other ominously into each others eyes. It seemed to Kerry that this had been date and she just had the best time of her life and was now started to really like James again. James on the other hand did not expect things to turn this way and was shocked that they were actually flirting and dancing with each other at the disco.

James wondered what might happen when they got back on Campus, would they kiss and make up, have a fight, or would Bruce come along and find out what they had been doing all evening. James was about to find out as they entered the dormitory section of campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**All is fair in love and war**

Cherub campus was very peaceful that night, all the red shirts had returned to their rooms in the junior block. The basic training people were exhausted from another day of brutal exercise and the older agents were slowly leaving the game room back up to their own rooms. Where constant chatter came from each room but was hardly audible with the walls blocking the sound. For James and Kerry it gave a very peaceful atmosphere to be welcomed back to, after their night out. The stars were all twinkling up above and a moonlit sky shone over campus.

For James, it was more than perfect how this night turned out, it was unbelievable, Kerry had actually said yes to his proposal to the disco, they were actually getting along in their conversations and they were actually flirting with one another at points. The disco had been great as well; they danced together throughout the night constantly, and only taking breaks for refreshments. During the slow dances though, both Kerry and James got lost in each other eyes, looking solemnly at each other as if they were destined to be with each other.

James was still holding Kerry's hand as they reached the dormitory block all the way up to her room door, where he finally let go and faced Kerry.

'Thank you for a wonderful night James,' said Kerry breathlessly

'It was my pleasure Kerry,' replied James 'I don't think I'll be forgetting this night in a long time.'

Kerry smiled cutely at James, who looked back at her smiling, but also knowing that this would be his one shot to get them back together. Holding her hand James leaned in closer towards Kerry, now closer than before Kerry accepted the gesture and both kissed each other passionately. After their long kiss Kerry murmured a 'thank you' and then rushed into her room. James was unsure of Kerry's reaction to the kiss and decided not to pursue anything more of this relationship until they were both on their way to Russia and out of reach from Bruce.

The following days for James went by quite quickly, his mind was still set on getting him and Kerry back together, which he had tried to accomplish during his date with her. Kerry would catch up with James and they would both chat eagerly with each other about the up coming mission and their days. They had both decided to ignore the date that they had on the previous night before, even thought the twins were constantly asking James about what he did that night. James was just happy that they would soon be together again, but he was not still sure how Kerry was going to end her relationship with Bruce. Which she continued with him and this made James wondered did she really still have feelings for him he would have to wait and see on their flight to Russia.

Soon the day came for both of the agents to be whisked away to St Petersburg on a private jet personally used by Cherub agents. It had everything from a plasma screen TV, a bar, a pool table, a posh bathroom and cosy seats that converted into beds. James was gobsmacked by all the accessories that had been provided for them on the plane, and had already sat down into one of the cosy chairs provided that extended all the way around a table. Kerry came over to the table, where she sat down and drew out a piece of paper from her backpack. In it was a plan she had formulated for the mission to come.

''I've managed to come up with a plan on how to acquire both pieces of information, the blueprints to the construction site and the low down on the Gang Warfare.'' She explained

''So what's my role in the mission?'' he asked

''You will find out what is causing the gang warfare, since you know fluent Russia and will be able to better communicate with the gangs,'' she answered ''and I will make my way into the construction site and find the blueprints,''

''Sounds like plan, but how do we go around doing this,'' he remarked

''You will probably have to impress one of the gangs with your expertise to gain their trust,'' she said ''and I will have to use my flexibility to dangle on the poles and work surface and use this zip wire to float down and retrieve the files and wisk myself back up before anyone notices, you will probably have to improvise for most of your part,''

''Will do, I don't think it'll be too hard to befriend a Russian gang, at least its not a mafia gang with their Don bosses,'' he said realising how you had to climb the ranks whilst in regular gangs you just had to show remarkable talent.

So they now had a plan and hopefully nothing would go wrong, James would find out the info on the gang warfare and Kerry would retrieve the blueprints. But one thing the agents didn't realise was that they may be stepping on the tip of the iceberg of a huge organization that they knew nothing about and maybe soon they will realise the complexity of the mission, but it may already be too late.

Now that James and Kerry were both on the plane, James decided to ask the question about the night out at the disco although he would rather call it a date than anything else.

''So Kerry, I was wondering after all of this is over we could start dating again,'' he said nervously

''James'' she sighed ''that last time that we went out I did feel something for you, but the fact that before you had cheated on me three times before, I just couldn't bring myself to be with you,''

''But I'm different now Kerry and you know that.'' He said

''Please James don't make this any more harder than it already is,'' she said before replying ''I know you have change but how do I know I can trust you,''

''because now it's just you and me.'' He whispered and James leaned in to kiss Kerry, who kissed him back but seemed unwillingly on the kiss and broke away.

''I can't do this James, not on Bruce, not on what's happened,'' she cried and ran off to her private room on the plane.

James decided to follow her this time and went to her room door and knocked on it.

'Hey Kerry it's me, can I come in,' he said after saying that it took what seemed a year before the door was unlocked.

James walked in to find Kerry huddled up on her sofa sniffling away, James went over to her hugging her around the chest, saying I'm sorry to her, I should have been more aware of your feelings. This made her look up at James who had now let go of her and was sitting normally on her sofa.

Kerry managed to make a smile, started tickling James on the sofa.

Yeah, you bloody well should have been aware of my feelings,' she laughed as the James on the sofa began begging for mercy before he grabbed both of her hands forcing her to stop. Both were now sitting properly on the sofa, both still quite breathless from the tickling. James began to speak to Kerry.

'So Kerry,' he said who was wearing the similar clothes to her date with James and planned to change when they reached the freezing cold of Russia. 'Do you love me?' The words shooting out of his mouth, he wasn't sure if Kerry was going to end him with more tickling or shoot a no right back at him. But Kerry thought about her answer and soon after a while came up with one, she turned her head to wards James and pounced on him. Now lying back on the sofa, Kerry started to kiss James who was in no means ready to argue on who should be on top. Both were strongly kissing each other on the sofa, Kerry constantly having to straighten her skirt with one of her free hands as James kept flying it back up as his hands were sliding around her body.

Then after a while of kissing, Kerry sat up in the lap of James, who was now embracing Kerry, a kind of thank you for loving him back. Both for a moment were now staring into each other's eyes much like the night they had their kiss in the corridor. James was now quite unsure with what to do next with Kerry, whether to try and pursue the next level with her, but unsure incase she got mad again. But with Kerry looking back at her with her cute little pose, he decided to do a test. He got up placing Kerry of his lap and onto the sofa. Going up to the door and locking it, Kerry rather than getting mad at this was actually quite turned on by this and beckoned James back to the sofa. Where this time James was snogging Kerry on top this time, feeling his arms around her body.

Eventually after a productive kiss James was ready to go further by unclipping her bra, but the flight manager from the intercom said we were arriving at St Petersburg shortly and we were told to fasten our seatbelts. Kerry who had nearly had underage sex, finally snapped out of herself and pushed James off of her and went to her seat James following behind.

After going through the airport the two of them were met by a taxi which took them to their hotel, where they'd be staying for the duration of their mission. James lifted their luggage to the rooms with Kerry leading, who quickly found the room and open the door. It wasn't quite as fancy as a five star hotel but it did have a similar look to the rooms that they had back on campus.

After about 20 minutes they had both unpacked including all the equipment need for the mission, including a mini satellite that could read what people were saying from about a 100m away, a mini, mini camera, the zip wire and a handheld gun which James suppose would be used for their own survival and tucked it away into his backpack. So James after examining his surroundings gestured to Kerry that they better find out the environment better and where this construction site was. Kerry agreed and both left the house together although Kerry was still sharp about what had nearly happened on the plane, so James tried to keep the relationship going at a low for now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mission begins

It had already been a few days since James and Kerry had entered Russia, and its beautiful city of St Petersburg, and since then they were both already underway planning the assault on the Construction site. Both were intent on finding out what was on in the construction site, but in the end it was Kerry who got that part of the mission. That meant James had to infiltrate one of the Russian gangs that were in St Petersburg and see what could be done to calm them down.

James relationship with Kerry had almost been rekindled on the plane, but his hopes were dashed, and over the past few days Kerry only concerns were with the mission. However James still tried to have the occasional chat but she kept changing the subject to other important factors. So James decided to continue on with the mission at his fullest intention and leave his matter with Kerry for later.

'See you later Kerry, I'm off the find more information on these gangs,' said James walking off to the door.

James over the past few days had been investigating over town about the gangs that inhabited it. He had talked to various people and gang members, many who were reluctant to say anything, except for one person who gave me his phone number to set up an appointment with the head Don of a gang called 'Bandana' whose arch rivals were the 'Blood Northerners'. This appointment would be set at the Gangs hideout, where James would pretend to be interested in being a member whilst searching for evidence.

'See ya, I'll be going off later to infiltrate the construction site, I just need to finish preparations.' Kerry said back and with a nod from James he was out of the door and on his way to the hideout.

James journey would take between 15-20 minutes to get to the hideout which was located in the South of St Petersburg. The usual atmosphere of the North side of the city intoxicated him with its rich atmosphere and beautified landscapes. James headed down his usual path, leaving footprints within the snow as he trudged on. After about 10 minutes James had reached the hideout, it was a small house, in a secured off part in the city. He noticed as he walked along the desolate alleyways and empty streets, he had officially entered the Bandanas territory.

James gave a knock at the door and after about a minute, standing there the door was unbolted, James imagined that he was probably identified by a hidden camera somewhere. A huge man stood at the door beckoning him in, he had a shaven head and huge hands, James dread the guy who would ever pick a fight with this man. He walked inside, the house was Victorian styled and looked very posh, the lights were dimmed and all the curtains had been shut. From James point of view he could only see three other rooms other than the one he was already in. The huge man pointed to a door which James headed to, opening it slowly to find an office with a long desk with two chairs one facing the window with man sitting in it.

James stepped over to one of the chairs and sat down; he was then faced with the back of the chair, which in an instance swivelled round to face James.

'So you are interested in becoming a member of the bandana, hmmmm?' said the Don, James presumed it was him, only his word would accept a member into the gang.

'Yes, I think you'll find me a valuable asset to your gang,' said James calmly

'You talk meaningless words to me, let me see your valuable assets,' said the Don

James smiled at the Don and produced a gun from his pocket, but the Don didn't move an inch his eyes completely focus on James. Not seeing a reaction James lifted the gun up to the window, focusing his eyes on his target and fired the bullet. As soon as this happened the huge man stepped into the room and saw James with the gun and the Don looking mystified by the event he had just witnessed. James however looked at the huge man back to the Don and leapt out the window, bringing back a dead squirrel. Placing it on the Dons desk, he saw a sight of impression cover his face, the huge man however stayed put.

'You seem to have tremendous skill, hmmmm now lets see you test for real combat,' he said, but for James everything wasn't going as clear cut as it seemed and rival gang members smashed through the windows of the house. The Don immediately clicked a button under the desk raising from it a huge machine gun which he grabbed hold of and rushed into the hall where a battle was being made between the cronies of either gang. James however stayed in the room and with the huge man now lying on the floor with a bullet in his head went over to the Don's desk and seeped through his files until finding the latest information inserted into the file. Grabbing hold of it James rushed through the window and into the garden.

Running round the back of the house, still hearing the clatter of bullets being fired within the building, made his way to the front where numerous dirt bikes had been parked on the front lawn.; Taking one James zoomed off with the file in hand and back to the hotel, with his part of a mission success he couldn't wait to see how Kerry got on with her's.

**Hopefully Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Escape

Although James thought he had a quick getaway on board the stolen motorcycle, he could soon hear the clatter of bullets once again hurtle behind him, as two gang members were chasing him by bike. James tried to avoid them by taking a sharp turn into an alleyway, where the icy path nearly made him lose his grip on his bike, but he manage to keep his balance and zoom on ahead. The two bike members behind him chased after him down the alleyway, although one lost his grip and crashed into a waste bin, knocking him out cold, whilst the other raced after James.

James had never been in a high speed chase before, and was more nervous about the level of distance he was between the gang members behind him, than the actual road in front of him and was constantly swerving. Even more bad luck ensured when a speed camera caught a picture of James, which caused him to swear under his breath. An unwanted picture would not be good for the mission, but James knew he had to out-run the biker, but he was catching up and James knew he wouldn't be able to continue on the icy road forever.

Then James took his only option and drove into an abandoned building, which the gang member followed into as well. The abandoned building was cluttered with crates, and was probably used for storage. James got off the bike and quickly went to hide behind some of the crates. The gang-member got off his bike as well and drew out a dagger from his pocket, his eyes darting back and forth for his soon-to-be victim to appear. But James thinking quickly was one step ahead of the gang member and snuck around him, using the crates for cover. He then skilfully managed to quietly clamber on one of the crates and positioned himself behind the gang-member.

The gang member who was still eyeing for James didn't know what hit him until he heard the words 'Asta la Vista Comrade', then James pounced to twist the neck of the biker, who reacted to James violently, trying to shake him off. But James with his hands firmly on the biker's neck and head, he managed and with one massive click, which caused him to fall on the ground, making a large echo in the building as his head fell to the floor. James landed panting, he scraped some of the sweat from his forehead and tried to relax, despite the fact he had just killed someone, who was now dead on the floor in front of him. James pulled himself together, clearing his constant thoughts in his head. He managed to haul the gang member away and hide him between a few of the crates in the room. He had to push the crates with all his might, so that they would be positioned correctly in order to hide the gang member. James got back on the bike and rode back to the safe house.

***

James had managed to ditch the motorbike by having it roll into the river, running the last ten minutes back to the hideout. James pushed opened the door, to find Kerry running up to him and giving him a hug, which James found quite unexpected and hugged back, smelling the fresh scent of her perfume.

'Your back, I was afraid something had happened to you,' Kerry said worried 'you had been gone for hours,'

James letting go of Kerry glanced at the time, and saw that he had been gone longer than he thought; it was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

'Sorry that I worried you Kerry,' James said reassuringly 'but I had to keep low for a while, the gang I went to infiltrate chased after me.

Kerry went back to hug him again, James didn't realise until that moment how much Kerry cared about him, and how much he cared about her. She let go of James and brushed her hair slightly, before announcing her success in infiltrating the construction site and retrieving the blue prints. James congratulated her and was soon phoning Campus to report a mission well done to Meryl who told him that transport would be picking up James and Kerry tomorrow.

James went over to the sofa, where Kerry had gone to sit, beckoning him over, so they could both watch a DVD, she brought over from Britain. Although the film had barely started before Kerry started to eye up James and slide her jacket onto the floor. Although James had been trying to resist temptation with other girls on campus, whilst trying to get back together with Kerry, he managed to hold himself, as he moved towards her. She lay down on the sofa, as James came over to her and struggled to say anything as the hormones raged around in his body.

'Kerry I really…like you as more than a friend,' he said with a suave sense in his voice 'and I want us to be together again and put the past behind us and start a fresh.

'I really like you too James,' she said smoothly back 'But with Bruce and everything that has happened between us, how can I trust you again,'

'Because…….,' James spoke slowly before gazing into Kerry's eyes and saying 'because I love you and I've come to realise the mistakes I made,'

They both leaned in and kissed each other and shared a long passionate kiss, which lasted throughout the film, although nothing progressed from. James was glad that he was finally with Kerry again, and didn't care about anything in the world, and wanted this moment to last forever.

***

'COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!' A loud booming voice came from outside; waking up James abruptly, although it did not disturb Kerry who had nestled herself in James arms. James quickly nudged her awake, and told her to quickly head out to the back and grab her jacket, which was still on the floor from the night before. The loud sound came again from outside threatening to open the door, if we did not co-operate. James quickly slid all the spy equipment into his bag and grabbed his jacket before waking up Kerry. Kerry picked her jacket up from the floor, and followed James out the back door, together they raced through the back alleyways, heading to the forest located on the edge of the city.


	6. Chapter 6

A note to my readers

I gave up writing this story a long time ago, a shame really, I had a plot and everything for the story, but since I stopped I've had loads of people tagging the story for more chapters and all the rest of it. Soooooooo maybe if I get some time off next month, not busy with revision. I'll write another chapter, they are hard though, it took me forever to do chapter 5 I kept scrapping it and re-writing and all the rest of it, but if you guys really want to know how it ends, I guess I could devote a few more hours of my time to it. I planned at least eleven chapters to the story, they were going to be quite long as well, so I'll try and make chapter 6 long for the next update.

Mofrix


End file.
